fairytale?
by Potterfan89
Summary: A look at Jack and Ianto's relationship throughout the series. Please R&R Chapter 14 Last of the Time Lords
1. Everything Changes

**Disclaimer; I own nothing**

**A/N; Ok so I am having trouble with the other fic I'm writing so I thought I would right short little pieces for each episode tracking Jack and Ianto's relationship. So there will be a chapter an episode. Also if anyone has any tips on inspiration, I would love to hear them. I know where the other fic of mine is heading, even what I want to put in it, its just not coming out, does that make sense? Anyway let me know if I should continue this, I have the first 3 chapters finished but if no one likes it I won't finish it. Please R&R. ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Everything Changes**

Suzie committed suicide tonight. Jack walked into the Hub with her body. Jack said that she tried to kill Gwen Cooper then Jack stepped in. what he didn't tell me was that Suzie shot him as well, I've known that he can't die for awhile now, its hard to miss. I'm not going to tell the others, if Jack wants to keep his secrets to himself I'll let him. After all, I'm not telling him mine, not that he'd ask.

I can't say I actually liked Suzie; she was actually a bit of a bitch. She always seemed to think her work was more important than anyone else's. That doesn't change the fact that she was part of the team, so finding out she killed those people was a huge shock. There was so much betrayal on her part.

Here I am rambling on about Suzie's betrayal when I'm doing the same thing. I know that hiding Lisa away is a giant betrayal to Torchwood. And I think I am betraying my poor Lisa, no I know I am.

I know I can't tell them about Lisa, Owen would dissect her, Toshiko would try to experiment with the cyberised technology that was plaguing her and Jack would pump her full of bullets. No, it's for her own safety that I do this myself. I may be betraying Torchwood, but there is nothing I wouldn't do for her.

But I betrayed her tonight; I went and betrayed her with the other person I am currently betraying, Jack. (Is that some kind of weird paradox?) He was brooding in his office after Suzie had been dealt with, I went to see if he wanted a coffee and when I saw him at his desk he looked so small. I could hardly believe that this was the larger than life Captain Jack Harkness, so small, so vulnerable.

I only intended to ask him if he was OK maybe provide him kind words of support. Before I knew what was happening we were standing in the middle of his office, arms wrapped around each other, lips locked. This is going to sound horrible but after the initial shock wore off it felt right. I put my hands on his hips and pulled him close. Part of me wanted t pull away and run but the other wanted to take this further. The decision was made for me when the alarms on the cog door sounded, meaning the others had arrived.

Now that I am away from there I realise that it can't happen again. I love Lisa and I can only bare one betrayal, I can't let myself fall for my boss.

* * *

**Ok so what did you think? I wrote it so it could be a one shot, should I continue? Please review!! And don't forget inspiration advice is desperately needed. Especially because the last chapter of that fic finished with a cliff hanger**


	2. Day one

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood**

**A/N: This is set just before day one. I should let you all know that this is a high T well I don't know really nothing overly graphic and sexual references if you squint. Now that I have been persuaded to continue this I should warn you that the rating WILL increase. I forgot to say this in the last chapter but that was one of Ianto's diary entries, I'm going to put some variety in the styles of each chapter, so some will be POV and others may be like this it all depends what I feel like doing. ENJOY!**

**Day one**

"Ianto!" Jack called from his office door.

"Yes sir?"

"Feel like brewing some of you magic potion that keeps me sane?"

"Of course."

"Bring one up for yourself; I need to discuss something with you."

"Yes sir."

Jack smiled to himself as he sat down at his desk. He had given himself a submission since his and Ianto's last encounter; he was going to get to know his favourite secretary a little better.

There was a small knock followed by; "sir?"

"Ianto Jones, come in, take a seat." Jack put his feet up on the desk and lent back in his chair, Ianto put a coffee in front of him and took a seat on the opposite side of the desk.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"I thought we should have a chat."

"A chat sir?"

"Yes."

"About what sir?"

"You."

"Me sir?"

"Yes Ianto, you. And if you keep repeating everything I say. Then this conversation is going to take twice as long."

"Sorry sir."

"Now, since Suzie I thought I it would be advisable to get to know everyone a little better. Just so nothing like that happens again."

"What would you like to know?"

"Oh I don't know. What do you do when you are not cleaning up after us? Toshiko reads more that anyone I've ever met, Owen goes on the pull every night and Gwen has a boyfriend. So what do you have?"

"Well Torchwood is pretty much 24/7, like I'm sure you're well aware."

"That is very true, but you really do need something outside work." Jack got up and perched himself on the desk directly in front of Ianto. "Something to keep you centred. A distraction."

Ianto tried his hardest to ignore Jacks knee rubbing against his own. "Like what sir?"

"Well, are you seeing anyone? I know you lost Lisa at Canary Warf, has there been anyone since.

'_Lisa!'_ Ianto thought. _'Yes think about her, not the feel of his tongue in your mouth or what he looks like naked. Shit, he's looking at me, why? Oh yeah he asked me a question. What was it again?'_ Ianto cleared his throat and said what he thought was a safe answer "um, no sir."

Jack put his hands on the arm rests he lent down, bit Ianto's ear lobe and breathed. "That could be rectified."

Ianto's breath caught in his throat, his hear rate increased and he said: "Sir?"

Jack ran his tongue over Ianto's ear and said: "What do you think?"

Ianto was saved from actually having to string two words together by Toshiko calling; "JACK! Multiple sightings of a giant fireball in the city centre."

* * *

**So what did you think please hit that little square button that says 'go' and let me know. Thanks for reading.**

* * *


	3. Ghost Machine

**A/N : I just thought I would let you know there is a poll on my profile for this fic. And I should also mention that there are spoilers for all of seasons 1 and 2 as well as last of the time lords and maybe journeys end in this. Also I would like to apologise that I haven't been replying to reviews I was only able to reply to LadyAnalyn. But thank you too; ****gaia-x-goddess****, ****SchroedingersKat,****bbmcowgirl and to Hotflower901 yes I do think Jack was forward but I don't think Jack is one to wait. And I have still got writers block for 'Mourning' so any suggestions are greatly appreciated!**** ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Ghost Machine**

Ianto had been avoiding Jack ever since their little 'chat' in his office. He spent so much of his time with Lisa, partly because he could hide from Jack but mostly because of his guilt. Everyone started to wonder where he went even Lisa started to question why he was always there.

"But they'll find me if they come looking for you."

"It will be fine Lisa."

"But Ianto, you can't let them find me, they'll destroy the plan."

It was times like this where Ianto thought that Lisa had gone, that maybe there was no hope. That thought never lasted long because Ianto would push it aside and say to himself that she wasn't fully converted, he could find a cure.

Ianto dragged himself out of the basement; he didn't want to go home so he decided to fill out that paper work on the Weevils they caught yesterday. While working at his desk, his eyes drifted to one of the screens displaying CCTV of the Hub. There was Jack and Gwen in the firing range, he felt a surge of jealousy shoot through his system.

'See' Ianto though. 'He doesn't want you anyway, he just wants sex. Even if he did want more, its obvious its Gwen he wants.'

Ianto went back to his paper work and tried to forget Jack's hand in his hair and tongue down his throat. He tried not to remember the feeling he got in his stomach when Jack brushed past him.

"NO!" Ianto said in frustration as memories came flooding back to him.

* * *

**So what did you think?**


	4. Cyberwoman

**A/N; 2 chapters in 1 day wow. I did that because I felt really bad for how short the last one was. ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Cyberwoman**

Ianto was very near death. His pulse was weak and he was barely breathing. Jack did the only thing he could think of, he kissed the younger man. Ianto awoke, gasping for are, he stared into Jacks eyes and for a moment he forgot about the events that brought him here, for a brief second there was nothing else, just them. Ianto wanted to pull Jack down and devour him then and there, but was stopped by a cyberised scream. Ianto ran away to help, maybe could be able to save her, he had to save her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ianto was sitting on a bench in the Plass watching the world walk past him. They were just living their lives like they would every other day, having no idea how close they were to becoming the next generation of Cybermen. He was only vaguely aware of someone sitting next to him.

"Yes I have." Said a familiar voice.

"You have what?" Ianto couldn't be bothered to come up with a witty response, he just wanted to be alone, and Jack really wasn't high on his list of favourite people at the moment.

"I have been in love; I have loved quite a few people in my life. But there is only one person I loved that deeply, there was nothing I wouldn't have done for her."

"Why are you telling me this sir? Shouldn't you be retconning me?"

"Because I don't blame you Ianto. Love does strange things; I understand why you did it. Gwen, Owen, Toshiko and myself killed a Cyberman last night, not Lisa. You lost her at Canary Warf Ianto."

"I know."

"What?" Jack was expecting to be called a monster again.

"I know that now. I think on some level I have known for months that she wasn't my Lisa anymore. I'm so sorry Jack, I betrayed you all, I betrayed all of you for a cold, heartless monster. I don't know when you'll do it, but please, don't let me know when you do."

"Do what Ianto?"

"Retcon me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I betrayed you."

"Yes, but I don't blame you."

"Why not? I do."

"I don't." Jack put a hand on Ianto's shoulder. "If you come in tomorrow, it means you're going to stay at Torchwood. But Ianto, if something like this ever happens again, I will retcon you."

Jack started to walk away, but was stopped when Ianto said; "But why Jack?"

Jack gave Ianto a look that was almost impossible to read, but deep in his eyes there was something a kin to affection. "I don't know."

* * *

**So what did you think?**


	5. Small Worlds

**Small Worlds**

"Jack, are you OK?" Ianto said softly

Jack was sitting at his desk holding a rather large brandy in one hand and a dated photo in the other. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Ianto talk to him from his door.

Ianto walked over to Jack and bent down to his level. "Jack?"

"Ianto?" Jack said, he didn't even bother to wipe away the tears that were threatening to fall from the eyes that were older that the face in which they lived. "Why are you still here? Everyone else left as soon as we got back. They couldn't stand to even look at me, not that I can really blame them. You were right I am a monster."

"No your not Jack, I was wrong about you. I understand why you let them take Jasmine."

"Really?" Jack said, draining his glass then pouring another. "Well at least one of us does."

"You do know why you did it Jack, you never do anything unless you have thought it through and you would never have let them take her unless it was the last possible option. If you hadn't they would have destroyed the world."

"Stop it Ianto." Jack stood up and walked out of his office.

Ianto followed him out. "Jack? Stop what?"

"Stop being so understanding, you should hate me, I pumped bullets into your girlfriend."

"No Jack, like you said you killed a Cyberman, Lisa died months ago."

"You should go home Ianto."

"Why?" Jack didn't answer he just started to walk further away from Ianto, only to be stoped by a hand on his arm. "Why Jack?"

Jack took a deep breath and said; "Because I'm hurting and you're grieving." The ancient eyes seemed to break as tears fell down like a water fall in a silent forest, even if Jack tried there was nothing stopping them.

"She was the woman you told me about wasn't she? Estelle, she was the woman you loved more than anything else in the world wasn't she?" Jack didn't answer but Ianto didn't need a reply he already knew the answer. He made his way over to the Cog door he turned his head just before he got there and whispered, "Maybe you're right."

"I'm sorry Ianto, I Just… I just can't, not yet, not after…"

"…Not after Lisa." Ianto finished. Just before Ianto walked out he turned to face the man that plagued his dreams, his fantasy's, and even his nightmares. "A few weeks ago you asked me what it is I do to switch off from all of this, whether I had a distraction. How do you do it?"

Jack looked down at the floor. "I don't"

"Maybe its time that rectified Jack."

Before jack could reply, Ianto had disappeared through the thick metal door that seemed to separate them from reality, from humanity.

* * *

**What did you think??**


	6. Countrycide

**A/N: So I wasn't going to type this up tonight but I can't sleep so yeah. I don't usually like narratives but I have absolutely fallen in love with this chapter. So ENJOY!**

* * *

**Countrycide**

What have I done? I had sex… no I slept with Ianto. How did I let this happen? I told myself that this wouldn't happen, not after the Cyberman incident, oh god I think it was too soon. I told him only a week ago that we couldn't because we were both hurting so much. Oh… I can still feel his breath on my neck and his hand in my hair.

When we left that… that place I had told them to go home, I told them to take the next day off, that they needed to try and get their heads around wt happened. When I saw him walk in with his suit perfectly pressed, I reminded him that I said he should have been at home. The look he gave me almost broke my heart, his eyes filled with tears; he looked so scared, like the very idea of going home chilled his blood. The tears fell and he begged me to let him stay. I couldn't say no, not when he was looking so vulnerable.

I sat him down on the sofa and got him to talk to me, I told him could stay if he just spoke to me. And he did, he told me what those… 'People' did to him, how they beat him till he was almost unconscious. He told me that all that he could think about at home was the bodies that were hung from the ceiling by meat hooks. He spoke for hours, by the time he stopped tears were falling freely. He was so broken I did what I thought of first, I hugged him. I pulled him so close; I was trying to show him that some people did take the time to care. I honestly didn't mean for it to go any further.

He was tense at first but then he seemed to realise that I wasn't going to hurt him and he relaxed into my touch. When I thought that he was calm enough, I pulled away, I was going to say something to make a smile grace his beautiful face. Only before I could say anything I became lost, I became lost in the beautiful orbs that he like to call eyes. They were filled with so much pain… too much pain. I don't know how long we say there staring into each others eyes but before I knew it I was kissing him. I don't even remember how it started.

I knew it was wrong, something inside me was telling me that, but it felt so right. I deepened the kiss with a flick of my tongue, a part of me wanted him to pull away but another was overjoyed with the fact that he deepened it further. After this, time started to play tricks on me; it seemed to jump in gaps instead of passing in seconds. At one moment it was just a kiss, just a kiss between two friends but the next, the next I was in top of him with my hand under his shirt. My other had was locked in his hair, I was fascinated at how impossibly silky it was. He was making the most delicious sounds; I was determined to hear them again and again.

His shirt was off and I could see all of the bruises and the cuts that were left behind from the cannibals, he was completely covered in them. I felt a surge of anger flow through my veins, I suddenly felt very protective over my favourite secretary. I kissed each cut and every bruise and I lightly bit every piece of skin that wasn't beaten. I could feel myself becoming slowly but very surely addicted to his unique taste.

Time seemed to jump again and I found myself lying naked on top of an equally naked Ianto Jones. He was breathing heavily and was biting hard on his lip to keep from shouting out. I was preparing him slowly, he had his eyes closed tight as I brushed against the spot that had him seeing stars.

I don't know what happened to get us to that point, but at that moment I didn't care. I wanted him to feel something, anything that wasn't pain, that wasn't fear. I slid myself inside him slowly. I didn't realise it then but now, now I am utterly amazed at how we seemed to 'fit together', almost like two long since lost puzzle pieces joining together to complete the perfect picture. He was making those noises again as we moved as one. we went for hours just me and him until finally we released at the same time, he screamed out my name, not 'Sir' not 'Captain' just… 'Jack'.

What have I done? Will he ever talk to me again? Maybe I can convince him to do it again. No… he was hurting and he needed to feel loved, that's all that was, just sex. I can't let myself love again and I won't.

* * *

**Was the second too last paragraph so soppy it made you want to vomit? Let me know what you think and please suggestions, comments and criticisms are welcome.**


	7. Greeks Bearing Gifts

**Warning; **strong sexual references in this chapter again

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing

**A/N;** I am so sorry this took so long but let me explain, I don't like this episode, I never have, I don't know why I just don't so I was going to skip it (after spending days trying to write it) and just write 'They Keep Killing Suzie'. So I did I started it, then half way through I thought it would be a good one for this and so it was done in a matter of minutes. Anyway ENJOY!

* * *

**Greeks Bearing Gifts**

Jack pushed in deeper and deeper, in and out of Ianto's wanting body. How skin touched hot skin as friction built up between the two toned bodies, they were pressed together so tight neither knew nor cared where the other ended and they began. A thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies as they moved faster. Panting and moaning filled the air of Jacks office as they became closer and closer to the unavoidable bliss. Both men saw stars as they rode each other through their itching orgasms. They screamed out each others name and collapsed on tope of each other on the floor.

Ianto woke up with a sharp breath and sat bolt upright. He was confused as to why he was lying alone in his bed and not lying on the floor wrapped up in Jack. He groaned when he realised that was just a dream. '_I should have known,'_ he thought to himself. _'Too good to be true.'_ He turned his head to read the digital clock on his bedside table, it said; _5:37_. '_Fuck._' Realising that we wouldn't be getting anymore sleep he got up and walked into the bathroom.

He stripped off his pyjama bottoms, he saw the evidence of his dream standing there, mocking him. He got straight into the shower and turned the cold water on, when that didn't work he tried picturing different images that should, even the queen in a g-string bikini didn't work. Noting would get rid of the image of Jack, the memories of Jack, and even the taste of Jack.

After relieving himself of his throbbing erection, he continued getting dressed and ready for work. Half way through his third cup of coffee, he decided that it was high time to do something about his predicament. He was going to slowly work his way in again, he just had to have Jack Harkness… again. Because once, is never truly enough.

Later that day; (well actually very late that night)

Jack was sitting in his office trying to stop his mind wondering. He was tapping the end of his pen against his temple. It was distraction and a distraction was exactly what he so sorely needed. If he didn't have one, his mind would float back to Ianto and their… escapade on the sofa a week and a half earlier. He knew he was going insane, that was the only explanation he could think of for the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about Ianto. The Welshman was going to be the death of him, he knew it.

No matter what he did his thoughts always strayed back to the blue eyed Welshman. He could be on the phone to the Governor General and his thoughts would stray to Ianto. He would be tailing to Gwen, Owen of Toshiko and his thoughts would stray to Ianto. He would be feeing Janet and his thoughts would stray to Ianto. The worst time was when he was actually with Ianto and his thoughts would stray to a picture of the younger man naked and sweating below him.

At this moment, he was filling out his report on Toshiko, Mary and the pendant; well at least he was trying too. He couldn't concentrate on the paper in front of him because he knew that they object of his desires was just outside his door, making his final cleaning rounds before heading home.

A knock on his door brought him from his thoughts.

"Come in." he didn't have to look up from his paper work to know who was there. Toshiko was at home, most probably with a bottle of wine. And Gwen and Owen were more than likely in the latter's bed.

"I'm just about to go home sir; can I get you anything before I leave?" Ianto said not stepping over the threshold.

'_Yes, I want you naked and flat on my desk so that I can devour you.'_ Jack thought, but said; "No thank you Ianto, I'm fine, you go home and I don't know… organise your sock drawer."

Ianto smiled and said; "This may shock you sir but at night, I don't organise my sock drawer."

"I think I may have asked this before, but well I'm going to ask you again. What is it that you do?" jack said leaning back in his chair.

Ianto just smirked at Jack and said; "Wouldn't you like to know." And then he was gone.

"Yes," Jack admitted when Ianto was gone. "I will get you again, Jones, Ianto Jones."

* * *

**So what do you think? Stopwatches next! Please Review!**


	8. They Keep Killing Suzie

**Disclaimer; **I own nothing… unfortunately

**A/N; **I know people were expecting lots of slash and stopwatches in this chapter, especially because I said at the end of the last I hinted that there will be. But then I sat down and started writing this and I realised how depressing Jack and Ianto's 'relationship' was in the first season and well this is my view as too why it was just well sex. ENJOY!!

* * *

**They keep Killing Suzie**

Wow I just realised how long it has been since I actually made an entry in here, it's been weeks. Things have been insane to say the least, but I needed to write tonight, I needed to somehow process what happened today. Or was it yesterday? I know it started yesterday, but it ended this morning, so does that mean it happened last night? I've never been good at tenses; let us just hope I never travel in time. But whenever it happened, I know a lot more happened after it ended. I'm getting a headache, well, a bigger one. I'm rambling; maybe I should just get on with it.

How to find the words to describe these… events? How can I put something this bizarre, this horrifying into simple words? Suzie came back? Does that work? She's dead now, well she was dead to begin with but then she came back again. Well, what actually happened was Gwen thought it would be a simply marvellous idea for her to have a go at the 'risen mitten'. If I was raised differently I would be calling her a spoilt bitch. But that would be rude so I won't. I shouldn't think about Gwen like that, she did technically die, but she just thinks she can get away with anything and everything.

But Gwen and Suzie aren't the real reason why I'm writing, well not the main one. Sure I needed to write it down but the underlying reason is Jack. It's always him, no matter what happens I always end up needing to write about him. Sometimes it's because I understand him, others because I don't, sometimes I feel like I'm falling in love with him and others I hate him with every fibre of my being, but this times it's because I had sex with him… again. I should be thrilled, I got what I've been working for; I got Captain Jack Harkness… again. The thing is; I'm not thrilled I'm confused.

I'm confused because, I don't know when we'll do it again, I don't know if we'll do it again and if next time will be any different, I don't like not knowing. Last times we had sex I was hurting, I was breaking in his arms, this time, he was hurting. I find myself wondering if we'll ever have a night together when neither of us are hurting, one happy night where we are together just for fun. I know that there is no chance of us being anymore than sex, Jack doesn't do commitment and I have more emotional baggage than is strictly necessary for someone my age. But is a little less pain too much to ask?

But… but maybe… just maybe that's exactly what we both need and what we have both been searching for… companionship. Someone with a shoulder to cry on. Someone to help the other feel a little less pain. I think might need that at the moment. Pain so full, so constant. When I'm with Jack, that pain leaves me, during those stolen moments, I don't hurt. During that release, it's almost like I leave my body. I don't hurt, I don't hurt for Lisa or even the lost moments I wish I had but never did because of Torchwood. But that could be the same for him too, couldn't it?

I've never taken the time to think about it, but he's probably hurting more than any of us. I guess I never really thought about the curse that comes along with immortality before now. He is so old now; he must have known and lost so many by now. Oh he must feel so alone. I'll be there for him. I won't ask questions, I'll just be there for him, he needs me and I'd be lying if I said I didn't need him too.

* * *

**Now I don't usually like angst-y Ianto but I really like how I wrote this.**

**I am thinking about making 'Captain Jack Harkness' a jack POV because people seemed to like it, what do you guys think?**

**Please review**


	9. Random Shoes

**Disclaimer; **I own nothing unfotunatly but if I did their would be a lot more Jack/Ianto episodes and A LOT less Jack/Gwen ones

**A/N;** So here's another episode with almost no Jack and Ianto in it so I decided to write what happened when Gwen was looking for the eye. ENJOY!!

* * *

**Random Shoes**

Ianto was fuming, no he was pissed off. He was sitting on the floor of the archives in a circle of files cursing to any of the gods that were listening. "Why? Why would they come down here? What the hell would go through their heads to make them come down here? Isn't it enough that they almost always get lost? God anything could be down here. And why would the want to make my life hell by rearranging everything down here?"

"Talking to yourself?" came Jacks voice from the door way "you know that's the first sign of insanity."

Ianto's head shot up, he looked ready to kill. "Did you do this?"

"No," Jack said holding his hands up in defence. "God no, I have enough sense not to come down here without you."

"Then who the hell did?" Ianto picked up another file and after skimming it quickly he put it on top of a rapidly growing one.

Jack pushed himself away from the door and sat down opposite the young man. "What exactly did happen?"

Ianto groaned and threw down another file. "Well, you see I file chronologically, which is by date." He added for Jacks confused face. "Then geographically, location, and then numerologically which is by case number. But someone has come down here and assumed that I file alphabetically and decided to do some filing of their own." Ianto picked up yet another folder. "Why would I ever file alphabetically? It makes absolutely no sense what so ever. God half the stuff we find that falls through the rift doesn't even have a name, so what letter would I file it under? 'U' for Unidentifiable? Or maybe 'N' for Negligible? Or maybe even 'P' for the people who found me are complete idiots? I have told them all, time in and time out, if they want something ask me and I'll get it for them."

Jack was more than fairly certain that Ianto had completely forgotten he was there. He didn't like this situation at all. One, Ianto was distracted and not by him. And two no body forgets about Captain Jack. He stood up, walked all the way around the files Ianto had set up, sat behind the younger man with his legs in a 'V' shape, wrapped his arms around the younger mans waist and let his chin rest on the shoulder in front of him.

Ianto jumped up in shock. "Oh fuck Jack I'm sorry I forgot you were there."

"Yes Ianto I know." Said Jack

"Why are you down here?" Ianto said as he continued working

"Toshiko and Owen went home for the night and Gwen said something about a Dogon Sixth Eye the Eugene had and she is gone for the weekend. So you're the last one here… again."

"So what, you've come down here to send me home 'cause I'm working too hard?"

"Where's the fun for me with you going home?" Jack said grinning into Ianto's neck

"Oh I understand completely now. So this is a 'Jack's horny' visit is it?" Ianto got up and took a pile of folders to a near by cabinet.

"Well I'm always horning so that couldn't be it, could it?" Jack stood up and walked over to Ianto. "You really need to leave the deep dark basements of this place."

"Yeah, I'll be up there in a minute," Ianto said absently, his brow was set in a frown of concentration as he continued to work. "Just let me finish up here."

Jack sighed and said; "Well as you're not going to leave willingly, I'll just have to take you by force."

"Huh? Jack do you ever make any sense?" Ianto was going to question Jack further but couldn't because the latter had him in a fireman's hold. Jack turned away from the files and walked out of the archives. "Jack what are you doing? Put me down, now! I have work to do!"

"I'll put you down in a second, but I am not letting you go back to work. Now stop kicking me, I like my kidneys where they are."

Ianto groaned, stopped kicking and reluctantly let himself get carried away. Once they go to the main area of the Hub Jack dropped Ianto down on the sofa behind the desks. "Can I go back to work now?"

"Nope." Jack straddled Ianto's hips and let his fingers travel down Ianto's sides. He lowered himself to kiss Ianto, he ran his tongue over the other mans lip seeking entrance, Ianto complied and their tongues battled for dominance. When the need for air became too much Jack pulled away. "So you still want to go back to work?"

"Fuck no." Ianto moved his hands up Jacks back and pulled him as close as possible and kissed him again.

Ianto pulled Jacks white shirt over his head on to the floor, Ianto let his hands explore the older mans naked chest and back. Jack pulled Ianto into a sitting postion and slid of the young mans jacket, waist coat and satin shirt. While still in that postion Jack let his hands wonder and kissed the naked sken in front of him. Ianto was moaning and arching himself into Jacks touches. The two were so distracted by each other that they didn't hear the alarms on the cog door blear, Owen say 'what the fuck' or Toshiko start giggling. Only when Jack felt something hard hit him in the head did they brake apart.

"So, how long has this been going on?" said Owen

"did you just hit me in the head with a stapler?" said Jack, rubbing a lump that was forming.

"Yes I did, now are you going to answer my question?" said Owen

Ianto was bright red and started to put on his shirt, Jack just chuckled and said; "I thought you two went home?"

"We did," said Owen who looked torn between horror and amusement. "But just as I was pulling up Toshiko realised she left her phone. Her car's in the shop so I drove her today." He added for clarification. "Then we walk in on you and Ianto just about to shag on the sofa we all sit and eat on."

If it was at all possible Ianto went redder. "I'm… um… just going to go and um… go."

When Ianto had disappeared Owen said; "Since when is Ianto gay?"

"Didn't you come here for a reason?" Jack said pulling his shirt over his head

"Oh yeah," Toshiko said, still giggling like a school girl. She went over to her desk and got her phone out of the top drawer. "Owen we should probably go now."

"Yes let's leave Jack to molest the secretary." They walked through the cog door together.

"Where did Ianto go?" Jack mumbled to himself. He walked over to Owens workstation and brought up the Hub's interior CCTV footage. He watched as Ianto turned several shades of red then escape back down to the archives. "God damn it! Now I have to go do that all over again. I work to hard."

* * *

**Oh and for those who are interested it was Jack that rearranged the archives, just so Ianto wouldn't be tempted to leave early. I also wrote this fic 'cause I always wondered how Owen knew about Jack and Ianto. Please Review.**


	10. Out of Time

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing blah blah blah

**A/N;** I know I JUST updated this today but well I wrote this today as soon as I uploaded the last one and I couldn't wait so here you go another chapter aren't you lucky! ENJOY!!

* * *

**Out of Time**

Ianto watched as Jack ran out of the Hub he switched on the CCTV to see Jack jump into the SUV and speed down the road. Jack was on a mission to get to John as quickly as possible and if that meant tipping the limit, so be it. Ianto was so scared when he saw that his keys were missing, he was scared for what John would do. He knew the man wasn't coping, how could he? His son's a shell and everything and everyone he ever loved is long since gone. But he couldn't just give up, could he?

Jack was taking corners at such speed he was amazed that the SUV didn't flip. When Ianto had rung his first thought was that the man had forgiven him for rearranging the archives (he was getting sick of instant coffee and he hadn't had sex in four days). But what Ianto had to say was so much worse. He remembered back to when the Doctor had abandoned him in the year 200100, he tried to go to 2005 but when he arrived in 1869 he broke down. The era was so different to everything he was use to, the people were closed and shunned him. He remembered falling into the darkest of pits. He was depressed because everyone he had ever loved hadn't even been born yet

When he was in the deepest darkest sections of his pit he had tried to kill himself, he tried many times, but nothing ever worked. He tried bullets, knives and even wild animals he got the hint in the end, but the fact that he couldn't have the release of peace just depressed so much more. Then one day in the mid 1870's he decided to stop being depressed and just take the slow path, yes he still wanted to die but the Doctor would have to be the one to fix him. Right now he needed to get to John as soon as possible and prove to him that he could have a life out of his time.

Ianto watched the SUV speed around the corner into the street in which they knew John was, well where they knew Ianto's car was. The care skidded to a halt in front of the destination. Ianto was praying to anyone who would listen that they would find John in time. He watched as Jack jumped out of the SUV and run into a small garage that was attached to John's old home. Ianto started hearing Jack speak, at first he thought it was because he wanted desperately for him to be there but then he realised Jack had forgotten to take off his earpiece; Ianto could hear everything that Jack and John were saying to each other.

Ianto couldn't remember the last time he cried but he was definitely crying now, he was sure of it. What he wasn't sure of was why. It was because of one out of two reasons, he just didn't know which. The first was that John was dead; he committed suicide holding Jacks hand. The second was because he sat there and listened to Jack tell John how scared and alone he was. He had come into this… arrangement with the idea that he would help make Jack feel less alone. Apparently he wasn't good enough.

Jack walked back into the Hub with his head hung low, he had failed he let John give up. He was hoping that Ianto was still around, he needed to be held. But Ianto wasn't there; instead there was a yellow post-it on the computer screen. It said;

_Jack_

_I had to go home, I couldn't stay here._

_I know what happened._

_Ianto_

Jack thought Ianto meant that he knew about John, oh how wrong he was.

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME!! I had my reasons; I needed a way to explain jack inexcusable behaviour in 'Captain Jack Harkness'. Please Review!**


	11. Combat

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing just borrowing I promise I'll give it right back! (After I have my fun with Jack and Ianto of course)

**A/N;** wow I think I was dumped in an angst pit before I wrote this. But do you ever get the feeling that you have no control over what you write? Well that's what happened here and it is seriously angst-y and I don't like angst-y Ianto but I've now got a few chapters with it. Weird. (Oh and I'm sorry for any mistakes there are most probably MANY). So ENJOY!!

* * *

**Combat**

Ianto was walking around the Hub, he was still furious with Jack because of what had happened with John. OK so furious probably wasn't the right word for how he was feeling, he was angry? No, that wasn't it, he was hurt? Yeah that's the one, hurt. He was hurt because of how clear it was that Jack thought so little of what they had. Just sex nothing more, not even the companionship Ianto thought they had.

The day after it happened Ianto came into work and waited for Jack to explain to him. Jack merely smiled a 'hello' and called a team meeting. There he told them that John had committed suicide and left it at that. Ianto waited after the meeting but Jack just asked for a coffee and left.

Ianto waited again, he waited all day. Even when he was leaving he waited for an explanation but he received none so left. Ianto drank away his feelings of inadequacy that night. Normally when Jack gave them the night off he would soak in the bath for an hour and sleep, but this night he drank.

When Jack called him back in, he hid his drunken state with ease and continued to wag his tail like the good tea-boy he was. He did however continue to wait for Jack to talk to him, waited for them to be alone so he could talk to the older man. When Jack had said that Ianto and him were going to the hospital without Gwen, Ianto thought that they would finally talk that he could stop waiting. They didn't talk at all, not one word was uttered between them on the way there or back. Jack seemed completely oblivious to Ianto's feelings.

So here they are, Jack and Ianto, alone in the Hub and still no talking is being done. Jack is locked away in the fortress of solitude he likes to call an office; he was filling out the reports on Owens 'accident'. He wanted desperately for Ianto to come and see him; he needed to fall into the Welshman's arms tonight. Ianto was walking around the Hub making his final rounds of the night with only the humming of the cold technology to keep him company. He wanted desperately to be as far away from Jack as physically possible but he also needed to collapse into the strong American arms.

When Ianto finished his rounds he walked to Jacks office and knocked on the door just like any other night. "I'm about to go home for the night sir, is their anything I can get for you?"

"Um… no not tonight Ianto, but thanks." Jack said not looking up from his papers.

"Well then I'll just go then." Ianto turned to leave.

"You know," Jack said making Ianto turn back around. "You don't NEED to leave." Jack inserted HIS smile here.

"Not tonight, I'm kind of tired." Said Ianto turning back around and walking out of the office

That's when Jack saw it, only for a second then it was gone. There was pain in the young mans eyes. Jack knew that there was always pain there if you looked hard enough but this time it seemed to be directed at him. Jack got up and went after him. "Ianto?"

Ianto stopped walking but didn't turn. "Is there something you wanted sir?"

"Yeah," Jack walked down to him; they were standing in the middle of the workstations. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing sir, just tired." Ianto swore to himself, he was too tired for Jack to start pretending to care now.

"What's wrong Ianto?" Jack's voice was pleading. "You do know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah I do, but do you?"

"What do you mean?" Jack put a hand on Ianto's shoulder. "Ianto look at me."

Ianto turned slowly and looked into Jacks eyes, he saw concern and something else he couldn't quite place. "I mean that I know I can tell you anything but I'm not sure the feeling is mutual.

"I must be really thick Ianto because I still have no idea what you mean."

Ianto took a deep breath, he shouldn't be getting frustrated with Jack because he knew he was being cryptic but he couldn't help it Jack just frustrated him. "I know what happened to John, what really happened."

"John?" Jack was taken aback; he was not expecting him to be the reason that Ianto was upset. "I know you know, I told you all what happened there."

"No Jack, you told us that he committed suicide by gassing himself in my car. But you neglected to mention that you were in the car holding his hand as he died."

Jack's eyes were wide and he looked like he had been slapped. "How do you know that?"

Ianto closed his eyes and said; "You left your earpiece in, I heard everything the two of you were saying."

Jack was silent for awhile as he let his brain process this information. He was fairly certain what Ianto was upset about now. "So you want to know why I never told any of you that I can't die."

"No Jack," Ianto said with an empty laugh. "I already knew about that."

"how?" Jack thought he had wiped his records pretty deeply

"You've never been any good in the archives."

"Oh," Jack said quietly. "So if you already knew, what's wrong?"

Ianto sat down on the nearest seat and put his head in his hands as he tried to gather his thoughts. "I told you already. I heard everything you and John said. You know, when we started this, whatever _this _is, I said to myself that we would help each other through the pain we feel. You know, just be there, no words, no strings just companionship. I thought you would need that because I realised how alone you must be. I actually fooled myself into believing that _I _could help _you_ feel less alone."

Jack froze and realisation gripped his face. He now knew exactly what Ianto was talking about. "Ianto…"

Ianto just shook his head. "I stood right where you are now Jack and I listened to you, I listened as you told John how scared and alone you are. I stood there and listened to you take your last breath and wake up again." Ianto got up and started to walk away.

"Ianto…"

"Jack," Ianto turned to face the older man again. "Figure out what it is you want. Because you're not alone, I know you're waiting for your doctor, but while you're waiting let someone in. I'm not saying I want you to commit to me, god that would be insane. I have too much emotional baggage for a relationship and the person who manages to calm you down long enough to commit should be eligible for knighthood. What I am saying is that you need to know what you want in order to ask for it and letting someone in is worth the risk of getting hurt." Ianto walked the rest of the way to the door.

As the cog door began to roll open Jack said; "Ianto, I need you."

"I know" was the only response he received.

* * *

**Don't kill me! How angst-y was that? Now I have had a request to do a sequel but I was going to continue it through season 2 any way. What I want to know is if I should include 'Last of the Time Lords'. Let me know what you think, and remember 'don't blink'**

**Oh and cookies for anyone who picked up the Superman reference! **


	12. Captain Jack Harkness

**Disclaimer;** I own nothing!

**A/N;** Ok so I have done Jacks POV here, but I've also done Ianto's. This is because Hotflower901 wanted to know what was going through Ianto's mind when he was shooting Owen. So Jack's is the normal text and Ianto is in italics. I'm actually kind of nervous about this chapter. ENJOY!!

* * *

**Captain Jack Harkness**

I love this building, all old buildings make me happy, but this one's different, it reminds me of a time long since lost and all but forgotten. It's kind of depressing how people have let buildings like this go untouched for so long. A thin layer of dust has built up to cover the memories that were once held here. I would love to stay here and sort through all of the misplaced memories, but there is no reason too. There's nothing here, no ghosts, just pranks made by idiotic teenagers.

That music, I know that music, I haven't heard it outside my office in almost sixty years, it's so beautiful. I need to follow it, I know I should be following because of the 'ghosts' but I follow because I'm drawn to it, how I miss the 40's. Oh it's just as beautiful as I remember. It's just a simple temporal shift, I wish I could stay. That life is behind me now, but what I would give just for one more night in the 1940's.

* * *

_Jack took Toshiko with him to the dance hall, he asked me to go but I couldn't, it's too soon. He told me that he wanted to talk and we probably need too but not yet, I still have things in my head that I need to process. But now, I may be re-thinking that decision, Toshiko's rift monitor is going off and I'm completely lost, she either needs to stay in the Hub or teach one of us how to use her equipment. I try and call them but it goes straight to voicemail, which is just weird… their phones are never off. The archangel network lets us have reception everywhere and Jack makes sure our phones are always charged, so why aren't they answering? I'll just call Gwen, she'll go find them and they'll be OK then me and Jack can finally talk._

* * *

OK, I can handle this, I've been in much worse situations than this one I've been sucked back in time, that's happened before. The Time Agency trained me to deal with these situations, but what about Toshiko? Oh she's not safe she's in so much danger here, I need to protect her. Oh shit, what if we can't get back? Ianto, I had to talk to him, what if I can't get back to him? OK calm down Jack, Toshiko needs you to be the strong captain now. Ianto obviously doesn't want to be with me, I'm all alone. I'll just put all that energy into protecting Toshiko and having fun in one of my favourite years in all of time.

* * *

_Holly mother of shit, this… this can't be good, oh fuck… 1941. 1941? There in that photo, Jack and Toshiko in 1941. 1941? Oh god, what if they can't get out, oh god Toshiko isn't safe in the middle of the Cardiff Blitz. OK no need to freak out, this will be fine, they'll be fine. Oh god what if I never get the chance to see Jack again? Ianto stop it, stop freaking out, Owen's doing enough for the both of us, oh god he's going to do something stupid isn't he? Fantastic now I have to figure out away to stop him being well him as well as try and get my boss and my best friend back from the past. Yeah, who wouldn't want my job?_

* * *

Great here I thought a night in the 40's is exactly what I wanted but here I am in the middle of the blitz, bombs are dropping and I just happen to be in the same room as the very man I stole my name from. How exactly is my life ever easy? I can't stop thinking about Ianto; I think I really blew it with him, so now there's no one. Why is Jack looking at me like that? Eye sex, nah that can't be it, that's still illegal in this time. He seems pretty by the book so he wouldn't do what his eyes are screaming to do, would he? I just realised how truly hot he is, I mean I knew he was hot when I first saw him, but now… wow. Am I checking myself out? He just told one of his men that he wanted to be alone with me, should I go? Yeah, I should it's not like anyone's waiting for me at home.

* * *

_I was right, Owen's doing something stupid, not only stupid but dangerous, and those two never mix well. He actually wants to open the rift! He has the plans but I won't let him do it. Sure I want them back but not like this, Jack would never allow it._

* * *

He's holding my hand his skin is almost unnaturally soft, it feels so wrong but all I want to do is lay him down and take him as my own. He left… another who doesn't want me anymore. Jack, have you lost your touch? Nah that can't be it, the whole of time is off not me.

* * *

_I'm set, I have my gun in my hand and I'm not going to hesitate, there has to be another way to get them back. I swear to god I will shoot him down, he has got away with so much before, not anymore. I'm not about to kill him but I will hurt him, enough for to stop him opening the rift. He's talking; he's trying to manipulate me into agreeing with him, it won't work. He's trying to tell me that I'm a uselessly tea-boy a part-time shag but I know better. Jack needs me, he told me and now he needs me more that ever. I shoot._

* * *

This really isn't fair, he is brave and handsome and because of me no one will know. He should hate me, but he'll never know. He's coming over; he's making a bee line straight for me. When we move it still feels wrong but I can't let go, it's like a force drawing me to him. That blue light, I know it's time, I have to go. I turn to leave but I can't, I need something, anything to hold on to. The kiss is the same as the hand holding and the dance, it feels wrong but I can't pull away. We both know we'll never meet again; doomed to be star crossed lovers.

* * *

_He looks at me when they come back; neither of us says a word. I just want to run up to him, hold on and never let go. Something in his eyes was holding me back; they were talk to me even if he wasn't. He walks away saying something about air; I know he is going to his rooftop. So I continue looking for Bilius and Toshiko helped Owen patch himself up I need to talk to him, but I know he needs time, I don't even argue when Toshiko follows him into his office. I'll wait I will talk to him when everyone leaves._

I told them to ho home, they needed to leave. Toshiko needed sleep, Owen needed pain killers and lots of them, Gwen NEEDED to get out of my hair and Ianto, well I'm sure he at least wanted to be away from me. I walk out of my office and I am shocked be what I see, Ianto standing opposite me only about 10 feet away. He's looking at me he looks like he's restraining himself from something.

* * *

_He told us to ho home, but I don't leave, not only do I want to talk to him but I need to prove he's back, that I'm not dreaming. When I see him leave his office, it was all I could do not to jump him then and there. He tells me that he sent me home and asks why I'm still here. I tell him the truth; I tell him I need him._

* * *

He needs me? This is impossible, he actually needs me. I'm so happy, but all I can think of is the fact that I was with Jack because I thought that there was no one waiting for me. I have to tell him but he says he already knows, Toshiko told him but he understands. He's way too far away from me, I run straight at him and we kiss. It's so much different; yet so much better that with Jack. I don't know whether it's because it's Ianto or because we fit together so well, maybe it's both. I deepen the kiss; hands start to wonder when… the phone rings. It rings through out the right, and from what they were saying it was going to be a long one.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought! 2 chapters left then I'll do a sequel. **


	13. End of Days

**Disclaimer; **I own nothing

**A/N;** this has taken awhile because I am completely swamped at the moment but I'm going to try and get Last of the Time Lords up very soon. This is another Ianto diary entry. I was in a very anti-Gwen mood when I wrote this, actually I have had immense hate towards her for the last few days (I even added a rant on my profile for those who would like to read it) so this has a bit of Gwen bashing in it. ENJOY!!

* * *

**End of Days**

Here I am again, another day has come and gone and with it another entry about Jack. There's not much I know about the man but one thing I do is that he is going to be the death of me. The last few days have been anything but dull; I don't know where to start. I find myself have to process everything… again. Maybe I should just start from the beginning, after all isn't that the point in which all good stories start?

Jack and I spent the night together after he got back from the forties for the first time in almost two weeks. Only we didn't sleep together, we tried to calm angry politicians; apparently Owen did cause the end of the world. Jack answered all the phones and I was just there for support and if Jack forgot important details, needless to say I got restless, so I did what I do best, research, I looked up all the different prophecy's made on how the world would end. Not exactly the most uplifting of all the subjects I've researched, but interesting none the less.

Once everyone got in, everything turned further to shit (if that were possible). But of all the things I thought could happen, she wasn't one of them. If the black plague, a roman solider and UFO's over the Taj Mahal wasn't enough for one to cross the line from sanity, she had to come back. For all the people I've loved then lost, it had to be Lisa. She was down in the cells, she was just standing there like all of it had never happened and was telling me to open the rift. I heard everything she was saying, but I can't say I actually trusted her, how could I? The last time I actually saw her, she had killed my favourite pizza girl. But I was confused to say the least all I could think of was; how could she still be there? Or was she back again? I don't know why, but I didn't tell the others what happened. Maybe that was my first mistake.

Everything started moving so fast, I felt like as soon as Owen left time was slipping away like sand through my fingers. But then Rhys died and it all slowed down again, I was in a state of complete numbness. I knew this all meant something, separate all there events were completely random and made no sense, but when they were put together they said something… I just didn't know what. But then Owen came in and said that we had to open the rift, I had to agree it made sense. I didn't do it because of Lisa, I did it because so any had died, and we had to stop it. At the time it seemed like such a perfect idea.

Jack came up and pointed his gun at us, I had no doubt that he would shoot. I didn't think Gwen had it in her to punch Jack so hard, but what was weirder… Owen shot the captain point blank. I was lost, devastated, furious, I was in such a state that I forgot he couldn't die. I honestly thought he wouldn't wake. I wanted to shoot Owen… again. But there were more important things to do, I had to save the world, after that I told myself, I would cause Owen immense pain. The Hub started to shake and Jack woke up, I didn't have time to be relieved, we had to get to open ground. Gwen and I helped Jack out and when we got outside she let go and Jack clung to me, he held on so tight. When Jack said he only wanted Gwen, I admit I was disappointed, but I trusted in the fact that he knew what he was doing.

We waited in the shadows for Gwen and Jack to come back; we sat in silence as none of us knew what to say. Twenty minutes later Gwen rang, she said that Jack died but it was OK, that he would be awake by the time we got there. When I got out of the car, I froze, he hadn't woken up yet. Owen tried to revive him the best he could and the again when we got him back to the Hub. But nothing worked, Jack wouldn't wake.

Never in my life had I ever had the desire to hit a woman, but I wanted to strangle Gwen. She was acting like she was the only one who had lost him, she said that she wanted to sit with him, god she can be a spoilt bitch sometimes. Toshiko and even Owen came to comfort me but I needed to be alone. I started to clean up the Hub, I somehow found myself clearing his desk… and then I saw it. His coat, just hanging there, mocking me, memories came flooding back as I held it in my hands. I remembered when I was lying on Jacks bed, I was coming down off of my euphoria, I was chilly but I really couldn't be bothered to get up and get the blanket so he picked up his coat and covered me. I smell it; it still smelt like him, everything that made him. It was a cocktail of coffee, cologne, the 51st century and something that was uniquely him.

I found the perfect distraction, simple and obvious… work. I was cleaning up the mess we made, not only around the Hub but the necessary Retconning of the general public. Some may call it denial; I really didn't care about the technical name it kept me distracted from the fact that Jack was dead.

Toshiko asked for my help to re-wire the equipment, which I did but then she ran away. I turned to say something like 'you ask for my help and run away… how rude.' But all those thought flew out of the window when I saw her standing there hugging Jack, I was so happy, I was shocked, I was confused. I really didn't know what to do, we still hadn't really spoken since John died and I betrayed him again mere days ago. I offered my hand, that way if he refused it, it wouldn't hurt as much as if I had of run up and kissed him. But he just rolled his eyes at me, pulled me close and kissed me deep. That's when I knew he was back, that's when I knew that my Captain really was back, and I will emphasis WAS.

We were only gone fifteen minutes at most, but when Owen, Toshiko and myself and got back from getting coffee, he was gone. Gwen said that something had taken him and started freaking out. The first thought I had was 'how in the name of hell did she get a job with Torchwood?' honestly the Hub is filled with more CCTV camera's than is strictly necessary, the obvious course of action would be check the footage (well obvious to anyone who wasn't Gwen). So I did, I watched him grab that weird hand in the jar and the run straight at a blue police telephone box. I had many feelings to choose from, I could be angry like Owen, I could be dazed like Toshiko or I could be depressed like Gwen but I'm not. I'm actually happy, I'm happy because he finally found his doctor. I didn't know how long he would be gone, but I did know, without knowing how that we'll meet again somewhere. I'm disappointed, I'll admit it, I would've preferred him to tell one of us first. Even if he doesn't come back, I really hope that he finds what he's been looking for.

* * *

**One more chapter! Then I will start 'happily ever after?' Please review.**


	14. Last of the Time Lords

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Warning;** I know I don't usually put warnings on, even on slash-y chapters but I felt I should here. This is dark and has character death. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**A/N**: Last chapter! I know strange! A couple of people said that they liked my last chapter and that it seemed a lot like Ianto, I don't think you'll be saying it here. I tried to make it so that he did change, how could you not? ENJOY!

* * *

**Last of the Time Lords**

Jack had been chained spread eagled inside a boiler room of the Valiant for over six months. Six months in the same room dying over and over. Six months of experiments conducted by The Master, six months and still no word on his team, still no word on Ianto. The Master would come in just to torment him, he would say things like; 'You failed Jack. They'll be dead by now.' Or 'How does it feel knowing you'll never see your little groupies again?' It only got worse once he found out about Ianto, 'Jack, Jack, Jack did you do a naughty? Sleeping with the help, honestly Jack, do you have no self control?' and 'Now you're truly and completely alone, you don't even have that sex slave of yours to keep you company.' Jack had lost all hope in them being alive; even if they had survived, The Master would have tracked them down by now. His biggest regret was that he didn't say goodbye to anyone before he left.

He had died again, he knew it, he could tell by the heavy ache in the back of his head. He groaned and opened his eyes, when he did he saw The Master holding his screwdriver smiling wildly. He groaned again. "What the bloody hell do you want?"

"You're not being very friendly Captain." The Master said with mock hurt. "Maybe I should kill you again, and then you may just learn a lesson or two. I love killing you, do you know why Jack?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me." Jack said in a bored tone.

"Yes I am Captain." The Master said in an excited voice. "See when I kill you; you just keep coming back again and again. You see the Doctor, he's fun as well but I can't physically kill him. Sure I can kill everyone he loves and torment him relentlessly but if I kill him, my pet would be dead. Now don't think I'm playing favourites, I don't want either of my pet's to die, but you don't stay dead so I can kill you till my hearts content."

Jack rolled his eyes and said; "Have you ever thought of seeing a shrink? One could at least try and sort out the mess between your ears."

The Master decided to ignore Jack. "Guess what Jack."

"You finally got a hobby?" Jack said dryly

The Master just laughed at Jack, he reached up to whisper in the Captains ear. "As you know you're my favourite toy. And I like to reward my favourite toys, I have a surprise for you." He turned to the solders that had followed him in and said in his normal tone; "Get him down. Don't forget to cuff him this time. Last time we let 'it' loose I had a black eye for a week. I still don't know why, all I did was hold up a stupid stopwatch."

Jack fell to the floor with a dull 'thump', after he was shackled at the wrists and ankles he followed The Master down the corridors of the Valliant. When they reached the flight deck Jack saw Mister and Misses Jones, Tish and The Doctor, they looked surprised to see Jack.

"Tie them up too," said The Master to the solders. "I don't want them… interfering."

"What are you doing now?" said The Doctor. When he got no reply from the other Time Lord, he turned to the Captain. "Jack?"

"No idea." Jack admitted and he turned to The Master. "Care to explain?"

When the others were shackled The Master answered. "I told you, I have a surprise for you. Bring it in!" The Master called across the room.

The double doors opened to reveal a UNIT officer carrying the limp body of Toshiko Sato. He placed her on the ground at Jacks feet."

"Tosh?" Jack croaked, kneeling down awkwardly. "Oh Tosh, what's happened to you?"

"Jack?" she breathed hollowly.

"Yeah Tosh, it's me. What happened?" He said softly.

"I don't really remember." She coughed. "I think… I think I remember some blokes attacking, I think they were UNIT."

Jack held back tears as he inspected Toshiko's injuries. She had a gash on her cheek, a split lip, two black eyes and a dangerous amount of blood was coming from the back of her head. All this was mixed with scars that see had gained over the last six months.

"Keep fighting Jack," Toshiko breathed. "Don't let the bastard win."

"What are you saying?" Jack started to cry, he wanted to hold her but his hands were tied.

"I'm dying Jack." Toshiko said weakly

"No you're not" Jack croaked. "You're the bravest woman I've ever met. Just keep talking to me OK."

Toshiko smiled weakly at him.

"Where are the others Tosh?" More tears fell down his face.

Toshiko drew in a shaky breath. "Gwen… Gwen was one of the first to die. A sphere got her that first day." She coughed again. "And Owen he… he took a bullet for me about a month ago." Toshiko's eyes started to droop.

"And Ianto?" Pleaded Jack. "Toshiko, where's Ianto?"

"I don't know." Toshiko said with her last breath

Jack sobbed loudly as Toshiko died. "Why did you do that? You could have saved her!" He started yelling. "I told her I'd protect her!"

Jack looked up to see The Master sneering at him. "Then I guess you failed."

"Where is he?" Jack said in a deadly whisper, standing up. "Tell me he's still alive."

"Oh he's still alive," The Master said simply. "I want you to watch them die one by one. I would have preferred for you to watch all four die though. But someone wise once said 'you can't always get what you want'"

"Where is he?" Jacks voice was in the same whisper.

The Master grinned and bounced his way to the double doors. He opened them again to reveal Ianto. Ianto was in a lot better shape than Toshiko, he was at least walking. Like Toshiko he had two black eyes, a split lip and six months worth of scars over his face. Not only those, he had a broken nose and when he walked, it was obvious he had at least one broken rib.

"Jack." Ianto said with a small smile.

"Ianto," More tears fell from Jacks eyes. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah," Ianto laughed slightly. "It's me; I knew I'd see you again. Even if it is just before I die."

"No!" Jack's face fell completely. "No, not you too."

"Isn't this sweet." The Master said between them. "I always was a fan of the romantic reunion."

"Why are you doing this?" Came The Doctors voice from the corner.

"I was bored." The Master said simply. "Now you, kneel." He said to Ianto.

"Seeing that you're going to kill me anyway," Ianto said looking into The Masters eyes. "Can I at least say good bye?"

"Fine, ruin my fun." The Time Lord rolled his eyes and sat on the table.

Ianto turned to the captain. "Don't stop being our brave, handsome, stubborn hero OK."

"Ianto, I…"

"Shut up for a minute OK." Ianto said with a soft smile. He stood up straighter to whisper; _'Martha Jones says to not give up.'_ Ianto placed a tender kiss on the older mans lips then turned to The Master and got on his knees.

The Master got off the table and walked back over to the Captain and Ianto. "Now Jack I want you to stand right here." The Time Lord moved the Captain so that he was standing in front of the young Welshman. "You two," he clicked at the two burly officers guarding the door. "Hold him." The Master bent down behind Ianto and pulled out a knife from his suit pocket and began tracing shapes on the young mans neck.

"Just kill me and stop playing games." Ianto said, his voice not shaking in the slightest.

"Do you know that of all the ways to die," The Master whispered. "I've found slitting the throat is the messiest. Also most people think that you have to pull the head back like this," He pulled Ianto's head back by his hair to expose the front of Ianto's neck. "When actually that's wrong. You see the human neck starts to protect itself in that position and you can actually survive that. Now when it's like this," The master pushed his head forward. "There's no chance of survival." With one swift movement The Master slit Ianto's throat and with a loud 'thump' Ianto's lifeless body fell to the floor.

"No!" Jack screamed. He fought out of the restraints of the solders and fell to his knees, not caring that he was kneeling in blood. For hours Jack cried with the bodies of his two dead team members. The other occupants of the room watched on, unable to do anything to help.

The doctor fought back tears, he knew if all went to plan Jack would see his lover again. But there was no way of Jack knowing this until Martha got back in six months time.

* * *

**And that is all she said. Wow I can't believe I finished this. What did you guys think? There will be a sequel soon, but Fairytale? Is finished now. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or put me and this story on alerts on favourites. You are all wonderful for putting up with me!**

**Wow i'm getting all emotional... weird. But I really do love this fic, i hope you all did too.**


	15. AN

**Hello loyal readers! **

**The sequel is here! It's called Happily Ever After? And you can find it on my profile if you are interested!**

**Check out my other fics while you're there! **

**Love you all!**

**PF**

**xx**


End file.
